Darth Aphotic
Darth Aphotic, also known as TaTerToT or Tate, is a former Dark Lord of the Sith Academy RPG and current Emperor’s Hand of the ~SITH EMPIRE~. Darth Aphotic has won four GWL Conquest tourtaments and two GWL Hero Assault tourtaments. Darth Aphotic is also a member of the New Republic, the most prestigous SWBFII Conquest clan next to Shadow Rouges. During his time in Sith Academy, he has trained under several legends and has been a key factor in several military campaigns, including the Sith Civil Wars. In his later years of Sith Academy service, he became the 4th Dark Lord. After a fierce argument with the later Dark Lord, ShadowSabre, Aphotic retired from the Sith Academy, and later joined the ~SITH EMPIRE~. He, along with his former and current master, Emperor Syniclus, currently lead the ~SITH EMPIRE~. Story Book I ~ Conquest Chapter I ~ Mercenary Gaming During the first weeks of joining the SWBFII multiplayer community, I was very intrigued by one server- "Mercenary Gaming SWBFII". It was not laggy like most other populated servers were, so I decided that would be my favorite server to play on. I took a great liking to the Engineer class and decided to stick with that, and soon learned how to throw them and perform other tricks. I met many great people, mostly the merc's, that I befriended. Later, I decided that this was for me, and I decided to join my first SWBFII community, Mercenary Gaming merc. I soon met many great people, including merc_Vishy, merc_Panama, merc_Bean, merc_MyGun, merc_Gabriel, and many others. Over time I grew real close and felt like family. I would play nearly everyday whenever I have the chance. Everything was going swell, then one day a problem struck. Chapter II ~ Starkiller One day while fighting on the industrial world of Mygeeto, one player could not be killed. Everywhere around, people were shooting at him to no avail, including some of his team members. His name- "Starkiller". I alerted Vishy, merc Admin and my best friend, of it. Minutes passed and he was still very wrecking havoc. I asked Vishy why had he not done anything yet, and was answered with- "He's hacked the R.M (admin console)." Soon, nothing could be done but to restart the server. The next few days he would show up continuously, disrupting the entire game. Restart after restart after restart, and soon it was hardly worth showing up with intent to stay on more than two matches. We quickly begin losing numbers, and something had to be done. Fighting hackers is a tough and grueling job, with much thinking needed to be done to stop them. After several days, all hope seemed lost. It was during that time I took an interest into mods, since not being able to play on my favorite server that was hacker-free was not possible. After browsing through many, many mods and trying many out, I came across something that would solve all of our problems. I stumbled across an amature admin console, that had similar functions to the R.M. After testing it out on my own server, I devided a great experiment. Starkiller was hacking the R.M to be able to present information of him, disabling player lists, ect, so he couldn't get banned. However, all other functions were still function, including the manual ban feature. Well, if we could get his information from the admin console I stumbled accross, we could get his information and thus ban him. I presented my idea to the admins, and soon I was given access to the server. Without any difficulties, Starkiller was finally banned, and his information was ours. After that I never saw him again, which ofcourse I was glad of. Impressed by my abilities, I was soon awared. Chapter III ~ Adminship I was soon made an admin of Mercenary Gaming. I was so thrilled to be able to lead and adminstrate alongside my best friends. After weeks of enjoying my new position, I took a two-week break due to personal reasons. Once I returned, a lot had changed. There had been a huge admin scandal mainly involving merc_Panama. Several admins and players had left due to accusations that J.D, our leader, had been abusive, offensive, and mistrustful. None of us got into great detail about what had actually happened, but after talking to J.D he convinced me that he was right. He claimed that Pan had been blatantly abusing his powers, both server-wise and clan-wise. After the huge controversy, Pan and the others formed a new clan, $$$ or Elite Mercenaries, and started performing anti-Merc protests in our servers. Things were in turmoil, both all fires go out eventually. Chapter IV ~ Ariel With things finally calmed down inside Mercenary Gaming, life was good. Soon, I came across an experienced fighter named Ariel. We greeted each other whenever we were in the server and for weeks I thought she was a girl, until I found out Ariel means "Lion of God" in Hebrew. Ariel and I soon became close and became best friends. One day as we were discussing clans, he told me he had always wanted to start a Christian clan but he hadn't found anyone who he felt could help him run it well. After a week of pondering the idea, we decided to start forming one together. I soon created a website and we recruited 7 others who were interested. Since we had 9 people, we formed a leadership council that would head the clan, and finally we began official recruiting. With my close relationship with merc, and the fact that J.D really liked the idea of a Christian clan, we obtained a free, professional dedicated server. There was but one thing left that was needed. The League of Christian Gamers LCG was born. Chapter V ~ League of Christian Gamers Many would say religion and video games aren't a good combination, and in some cases I would say the same as well. As we grew popular, we did so postively and negatively. Nonetheless, soon our server began getting crowded everyday and people starting joining. By the end of the month, LCG had grown from a idea to a 20-member strong clan with a professional dedi. For months we continued and soon we became the a conqest power, alongside (SWGO), merc, and Vorpal. Vorpal being more of a (18+) type of clan, soon became a small problem. Many Vorps would cause trouble in the server, though with a strong admin crew it was stopped easily. By the end of 3 months, LCG was going very strong. However, an old fire recindled. Chapter VI ~ Panama Scandal $$$_Panama and the $$$ crew had become starting trouble against merc once more. Panama and I had always been friendly, but never really close. Over time, I started talking to him and getting to know him, and he seemed very mature and intelligent. Soon, we got down into the merc situation. His talk of JD's abuse was very tempting and soon I became to believe it. As still a merc Admin, I had access to the Admin forums. I soon began smuggling information and whole threads to Panama, mostly ones concerning him. Soon, word got out about it and things looked really rough. Soon, another admin and friend, merc_Assassin, was blamed for the mess, and faced expel of the clan. I couldn't let my friend suffer for the wrong that I did, and I soon turned myself in. I thought it wouldn't be so bad, but I soon found out it was. Chapter VII ~ Disbandment My actions against merc angered J.D, that soon he cut out professional server. This was a huge blow to us, and I felt so guilty, fourtantely only merc Admins knew about the scandal, so LCG members didn't know I was to blame. Overtime, we began losing activty and eventually we was left with only 6 active members by the end of the year. In just 4 months, we win from being a conquest power, with 31 members and the 4th-ranked U.S server, to nothing. Sadly, Ariel and I knew it was hopeless, and we disbanded. I soon became in a small depression. LCG was dead and I was exiled from merc. I soon began searching for a new home. Chapter VIII ~ Seeking A Home Category:Battlefront II Category:Star Wars